heroclixfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Sablon:Hogyan Játsszunk?
Hogyan Játsszunk? A HeroClix játékban a játékosok egymés utáni körökben mozgathatják a karaktereiket, hogy csatában legyőzzék az ellenfelük karaktereit. Körök és Tevékenységek A HeroClix játék körökre osztva játszik. A kezdőjátékos kezdi az első kört. Amikor a kezdőjátékos befejezi a körét, a tőle balra levő játékos következik, majd így tovább, óramutató járásának megfelelően körbe megy a sorrend az asztalnál. Ha egy játékosnak elfogyott a csapata, a többi játékos tovább játszik, a szokásos sorrendben. Minden kört bizonyos számú tevékenységgel kezdesz. Ez a szám állandó az egész játék alatt. Értéke, az összpontszám minden 100 pontja után 1. Például egy 100 összpontszámú játékban egy tevékenységet kap mindenki minden körben, egy 200 összpontszámúnál kettőt, és így tovább. Ez a szám változatlan a karakterek játékból való kikerülése után is. Van olyan játékhatás, ami egy játékos köre kezdetén fejti ki hatását. Ez jelezve lehet a Képességek Kártyán, a hatás szabályainál, a tulajdonság kártyán, a harctéri körülmény kártyán, a scenario leírásában, vagy bárhol máshol. Van olyan, ami tarthat a játékos körének a kezdetéig ("until the beginning of your turn"). Egy játékos körének a kezdetén ("at the beginning of your turn") létrejövő hatások tetszőleges sorrendben jönnek létre, ahogy arról a játékos dönt. A körödben tevékenységeket hajthatsz végre karaktereiddel. Amikor egy karakter egy tevékenységet hajt végre, azzal csak egyetlen hatást kelthet. Ha több tevékenységet is hajthatsz végre egy körben, először mindig be kell fejezni az aktuálisat, mielőtt újat kezdenél, beleértve a szabad tevékenységeket is, amiket a tevékenység tesz lehetővé. Egy tevékenységnél többet nem hajthatsz végre egy karakterrel egy körben, kivéve, ha az szabad tevékenység. Ha több tevékenységre van lehetőséged, mint amennyi karakterrel rendelkezel, nem használhatod az extra tevékenységeket. Nem kell minden tevékenységed felhasználni, de nem viheted át azokat következő körre. Mindig jelezd egy tevékenység jelzővel, ha egy karaktered (szabad tevékenységtől eltérő) tevékenységet hajtott végre. A karakterek négy féle tevékenységet hajthatnak végre. *Mozgási tevékenység *Távharci tevékenység *Közelharci tevékenység *Képesség tevékenység Amikor végrehajottad az összes tevékenységed, és elhelyezted a tevékenységjelzőket, vedd le a tevékenységjelzőket arról a karakteredről, amelyik nem hajtott végre tevékenységet az aktuális körben. Ez után a következő játékos köre jön. Képesség Tevékenységek Egy képesség tevékenységet kell végrehajtani, ha egy karakter képességét, csapatképességét, vagy tulajdonságát akarod használni. Ha ez alatt mozgatni kell a karaktert, azt normális szabályok betartásával lehet. Szabad Tevékenységek Van olyan játékhatás, pl képesség, csapatképesség, vagy tulajdonság, ami szabad tevékenységet igényel. Ez valamilyen tevékenységet követ, pl mozgás vagy képesség tevékenységet. A szabadtevékenységet végrehajtó karakterek nem kapnak tevékenységjelzőt, és a szabad tevékenységek nem számítanak bele az egy körben lehetséges tevékenységek számába. Bármennyi szabad tevékenységet végre lehet hajtani, amennyire csak a képességek lehetőséget adnak. Ezek által történhet közelharc, távharc, mozgás, vagy képesség tevékenység, ahogy azt a szabad tevékenységet kiváltó hatás leírása megadja. Mozgási Tevékenységek Minden karakter rendelkezik egy, a mozgása típusát megadó jellel. A legtöbb karakter három szimbólum egyikével rendelkezik: csizma kép:Running.png, szárny kép:Flight.png, vagy delfin kép:Swimming.png. A csizma jellel rendelekő karaktereknek a terep hatását hagyományos módon kell figyelembe venni. A szárny és delfin jellel rendelkező karaktereknek a terep hatására különleges szabályok vonatkoznak. Az inverz jellel rendelkező kép:Transport-Running.png, kép:Transport-Flight.png, kép:Transport-Swimming.png karakter szállító. (ld Szállítók) Szárny Sebesség Jel kép:Flight.png A szárny sebesség jellel ellátott karakter képes a repülésre. A repülő karakterekre az alap HeroClix szabályok vonatkoznak, néhány dolgot leszámítva. Két repülési mód létezik: lebegés (lent) és repülés (fent). Ezt a repülő figura repülési talapzatának alsó vagy felső állapotra állításával kell jelezni. Egy repülő karakter teljesen elfoglalja a mezőjét, repülési módjától függetlenül. Másik karakter nem tartózkodhat vele egy mezőn. Repülő karakterek átmehetnek ellenséges karakter által elfoglalt mezőn is. Magassági Váltási Módosító. Egy repülő karakter repülési módot mozgása közben változtathat, minden magassági mód váltásért 1-el kevesebb a sebesség értéke. Ez a magassági váltási módosító. Lebegés Lebegő karakter a föld fölött lebeg. Ennek jelölésére a repülési talapzatának alsó értékre való állítása alkalmas. A lebegő karakterek mozgására nem vonatkozik a nehéz terep hatása. Lebegő karakterek átmozoghatnak magas terepre vagy kültéri áthatolhatatlan terepre. Közelharcba a talapzatával megegyező magasságú szomszédos mezőn levő karakterrel bocsájtkozhat. Kitörést csak a talapzatával megegyező magasságú szomszédos mezőn levő karakter elől kell alkalmaznia. Beltérben csak a lebegés repülési mód használható. Repülés A repülő karakter magasan a csatatér fölött repül. Ennek jelölésére a repülési talapzatának felső értékre való állítása alkalmas. Semmilyen tereptípus vagy tárgya hatása nem érvényes rájuk. Kizárólag másik repülő, vagy óriás, vagy kolosszális karakter kerülhet velük kapcsolatba. Repülő karaktereknek kizárólag másik repülő, vagy óriás, vagy kolosszális karakteről kell kitörést alkalmazni. Lebegő vagy repülni nem tudó ellenséges karakterektől korlátozás nélkül elmozoghatnak. Delfin Sebesség Jel kép:Swimming.png A delfin sebesség jellel ellátott talapzatú karakterek tudnak úszni. Az hagyományos szabályok érvényesek rájuk, kivéve a Víz Terep résznél leírtakat. Karaktered Mozgatása A character given a move action may move up to its speed value in squares across the battlefield or make an attempt to break away. Characters may also be able to move in special speed modes (such as flying, which is indicated by the symbol printed next to the character’s speed value) that affect how it can move. A character’s current speed value is visible through the stat slot and printed on its combat dial. This value is the maximum number of squares you may move the character, as shown in Figure 7. A character can move diagonally. A character does not have to move its full speed value, and it may move 0 squares. A character can move through a square occupied by a friendly character, but it cannot move through a square occupied by an opposing character. A character must end its movement if it enters a square adjacent to an opposing character. If a character moves or is moved in such a way that it will end its movement in the same square as another character, the character must end its movement before entering the occupied square. Breaking away. If a character occupying a square adjacent to one or more opposing characters moves as a result of being given a move action, power action, or free action, that character must attempt to break away, as shown in Figure 8. Roll one six-sided die. On a result of 1–3, the character fails to break away and may not move. The character’s action is over, and the player places an action token on it. On a result of 4–6, the character has succeeded in breaking away from all opposing characters adjacent to that character and may move. Giant characters fail to break away only on a result of 1–2. Only one successful break away roll is required to move away from all adjacent opposing characters. Once a character successfully breaks away, you may move that character through squares adjacent to every opposing character from which it broke away; however, if the character enters a square adjacent to any opposing characters to which the character was not adjacent when making the break away attempt, the character must end its movement. Carrying other characters. During movement, flying characters, characters with the transporter ability (transporters), and characters using certain feat cards, powers, or team abilities can carry other friendly characters that have the dolphin or boot speed mode. Flying characters, double-base characters, transporters, giant characters, and colossal characters cannot be carried. A character can carry only one character per turn. A character that can carry other friendly characters cannot pick up or carry a character that is holding an object; however, if its abilities allow, a character that can carry other friendly characters may carry both a character and an object. A flying character must begin and end its action in hovering mode in order to carry a character. A flying character does not need to change flight modes when carrying a character. To be carried, the friendly character must be adjacent to the carrying character at the beginning of the carrying character’s action. While being carried, a carried character is not adjacent to any character nor can it draw line of fire until placed at the end of the carrying character’s movement for the action. A carried character may have its team ability copied by a wild card team ability. When a carrying character ends its movement for the action, the carried character must be placed in a square adjacent to the carrying character that the carried character can occupy and at the same elevation. A carried character does not receive an action token for being carried unless specified by a feat, power, or team ability, and it may not be given an action (other than a free action) until the beginning of the next turn. Harci Tevékenységek You can give a character two types of combat actions: close combat actions and ranged combat actions. Both types of combat actions are described below. The character given the action and making the attack is called the attacker. The character against which the attack is made is called the target. Combat Action Rules The following general rules apply to both close combat and ranged combat attacks. The Attack Roll To determine the success or failure of an attack, the attacking player makes an attack roll. Roll two six-sided dice and add the result to the attacker’s current attack value. If the result is equal to or greater than the defense value of the target, the attack is successful. Certain powers and game effects make it possible for a target to evade a successful attack. Targeting Friendly Characters You cannot target a friendly character with an attack. A character can never target itself with any attack or power— damaging or healing—unless a power, feat, or other game effect specifically says otherwise. Damage When your character makes a successful attack, the damage dealt is equal to its damage value, modified by any powers, team abilities, feats, or other game effects. The target takes that much damage, modified by any of its own powers, team abilities, and feats, or other game effects. Your opponent must click the target’s combat dial clockwise a number of times equal to the damage taken. No damage. An attack that deals no damage may not have the damage further modified by powers or team abilities. Attacks that deal no damage deal neither critical hit damage to the target nor critical miss damage to the attacker. 0 damage. A power that deals 0 damage may have that damage modified. It may also deal damage to the target as a result of a critical hit or to the attacker as a result of a critical miss. If the damage is not modified, no damage is dealt. Penetrating damage. The damage from an attack or game effect that deals penetrating damage may not be reduced by any power or ability that reduces damage dealt (such as Toughness or Invulnerability) yet may still be reduced by other game effects such as feats or battlefield conditions. Unavoidable damage. The damage from an attack or game effect that deals unavoidable damage may not be evaded, reduced, or modified, nor may the damage be transferred to another character. Healing powers and effects. Characters can heal damage using powers, such as Support, Regeneration, and Steal Energy, or via feats or other game effects. When healing, click the combat dial counterclockwise. A character cannot heal beyond its starting position. Defeating Characters As soon as three KO symbols appear in a character’s stat slot, that character is defeated. Remove the character from the map. It is knocked out (KOd) and no longer part of the game. Rolling 2 and 12: Critical Misses and Critical Hits If you roll two 1s (for a total of 2) on an attack roll, you automatically miss the target, even if your attack roll result would be high enough to hit the target. This is called a critical miss. Immediately click your character’s combat dial once clockwise; this represents a weapon backfire or your character straining or wounding itself during the action. If you roll two 6s (for a total of 12) on an attack roll, you automatically hit the target, regardless of what you needed to roll to hit. This is called a critical hit. If you were trying to damage the target, then the critical hit increases damage dealt by 1 for this attack. If your attack is against multiple ranged combat targets, this extra damage dealt affects all successfully hit targets. Support and criticals. If you roll 2 while using a character’s Support power, the Support attempt automatically fails. Immediately click the targeted character’s combat dial once clockwise; the critical miss does not affect the character using Support. If you roll 12 while using Support, your Support attempt automatically succeeds. Add 1 to the amount healed. Visszalökés When a player rolls doubles on the dice on a successful attack roll (except for two 1s, which never succeed), the target is knocked back after any damage taken from the attack is applied. Knock back represents a character being thrown backward by the force of an attack. Certain powers and team abilities might knock back a character or prevent a character from being knocked back. Check for those powers and team abilities before taking damage from the attack. A knocked back character is moved back 1 square for each 1 damage taken. Move the character in a straight line away from the attacking character—called the knock back path—even if that path is on a diagonal. If multiple characters take damage from an attack, power, or game effect that causes knock back, resolve the knock back starting with the character farthest from the attacker. If an attack, power, or game effect knocks back a target that is not along a straight line from the attacker, the target is knocked back away from the attacker along a straight vertical, horizontal, or diagonal line chosen by the attacker. Knock back damage. A grounded character’s knock back path cannot continue beyond a wall, the edge of the map, the boundary of elevated terrain, or the boundary of blocking terrain. If it would do so, the character’s knock back path stops in the square before the path would cross into any of those areas, and the character is dealt 1 knock back damage, as shown in Figure 9. Knock back into a wall or terrain feature does not destroy it or deal it any damage. Hindering terrain has no effect on knock back. FIGURE 9 James rolled double 4s on a successful attack roll made by Kraven™ against Shadowcat™. Shadowcat is hit and takes 3 damage. After taking damage Shadowcat is knocked back 3 squares, but she can move back only one square before she hits a wall (the thick black line). Shadowcat is dealt 1 knock back damage as she slams into the wall. Powers that reduce damage dealt also reduce knock back damage. Knock back damage is dealt (and reduced) separately from damage dealt by the attacker. If the knock back path would cross a square occupied by another character, including a soaring character, place the knocked back character in the last unoccupied square before it would cross the square occupied by a character. Stopping in this way does not deal damage to either character. Double-base characters, transporters, giant characters, and colossal characters ignore knock back. Knock back off elevated terrain. If a nonflying character is knocked off elevated terrain (see “Elevated Terrain,” p. 36), the knock back path stops in the first square beyond the boundary of the elevated terrain and the character is dealt 2 knock back damage. If a character already occupies the first square beyond the boundary of the elevated terrain, the knock back path stops in the first unoccupied square (leaving the character on elevated terrain) and the character is dealt 1 knock back damage. Flying and knock back. Flying characters can be knocked back normally; however, there are some situations in which knock back damage is dealt with differently. A hovering character is dealt knock back damage in the same manner as a nonflying character, except that a hovering character on elevated terrain is not dealt knock back damage if its knock back path crosses the boundary of elevated terrain. A soaring character is dealt knock back damage normally if its knock back path would cross a map edge, but otherwise it is dealt no knock back damage. Közelharc Close combat represents hand-to-hand and melee weapon attacks. Your character must be adjacent to a target to make a close combat attack. Soaring characters can make close combat attacks against only adjacent soaring characters, giant characters, and colossal characters. Ranged Combat Ranged combat represents ranged attacks, such as thrown bombs, repulsor rays, machine guns, energy blasts, and psionic attacks. Every character has a range value printed on its base. This the maximum number of squares that a character’s ranged attack can reach. If the range value is greater than 0 and your character is not adjacent to an opposing character, then your character may make a ranged combat attack. A character can attack in any direction, regardless of the direction it is facing. a - The line of fire from Cyclops to Colossus is blocked by Beast b - The line of fire from Cyclops to Colossus is blocked by blocking terrain.FIGURE 10 c - The line of fire from Cyclops to Colossus is blocked by Beast and Nightcrawler d - The line of fire from Storm™ to Angel™ is blocked by Falcon. Line of fire. Before making a ranged combat attack, you must determine if the attacker has a clear line of fire to the target and if the target is within range. Before declaring your character’s action for that turn, you are allowed to check the map to see which targets are valid targets. To determine if there is a clear line of fire, use any rigid, straight edge or draw an imaginary line from the center of the attacker’s square to the center of the target’s square. As demonstrated in Figure 10, the line of fire is blocked if *the line of fire passes through a square that contains a character other than the attacker or the target (Figure 10a); *the line of fire crosses blocking terrain (Figure 10b); *the line of fire passes between two adjacent characters, even on an exact diagonal (Figure 10c); or *the line of fire from a soaring attacker to a soaring target passes through a soaring character (Figure 10d). If the line of fire is blocked, the attacker may not make a ranged combat attack against that target. A character can draw a line of fire to itself or to the square it occupies. Grounded characters block line of fire only to other grounded characters. If the attacker has a clear line of fire, then count the shortest route to the target in squares using the imaginary line as a guide. Do not count the square the attacker occupies when determining range. You may use a ranged combat attack to target an opposing character that is adjacent to a friendly character, as shown in Figure 11. FIGURE 11 Electro™ can make a ranged combat attack targeting Spider-Man even though Venom™, who is a friendly character to Electro, is adjacent to Spider-Man. Ranged Combat Attacks Targeting Hovering Characters Hovering characters can make ranged combat attacks against adjacent opposing characters; however, hovering characters cannot make ranged attacks against nonadjacent characters when the hovering character is adjacent to an opposing character, as shown in Figure 12a. A hovering character may be the target of a ranged attack by an adjacent nonflying character. FIGURE 12 a - Regardless of whether he is hovering or soaring, because the Human Torch™ is adjacent to Hulk, an adjacent opposing figure, he cannot make a ranged attack against the Thing b - Even though the Human Torch is soaring, Nick Fury is close enough to make a ranged combat attack. He could also attack Mr. Fantastic™. Ranged Combat Attacks Targeting Soaring Characters Soaring characters can draw lines of fire only to soaring characters, giant characters, and colossal characters. A nonflying character or a hovering character can, however, make a ranged combat attack against a soaring character, as shown in Figure 12b. Soaring characters can make ranged combat attacks against both adjacent and nonadjacent opposing soaring characters, giant characters, and colossal characters to which they have a clear line of fire, even when the soaring character is adjacent to opposing characters. Unless the attacker is a giant character or a colossal character, reduce by half the range of a nonflying character or a hovering character when drawing a line of fire to a soaring character. Lines of fire drawn to soaring characters from nonflying characters or hovering characters ignore hindering terrain and are blocked by giant characters, colossal characters, and elevated blocking terrain. A line of fire drawn between two soaring characters, a soaring character and a giant character, or a soaring character and a colossal character is not affected by terrain, hovering characters, or nonflying characters. Multiple Ranged Combat Targets All characters have one ( ), two ( ), or three ( ) lightning bolt symbols printed next to their range values. The number of lightning bolts is the number of different targets the character may target with a single ranged combat attack. A character may not target the same character more than once during a ranged combat attack. If one of your characters attacks more than one target, that character must be able to draw a clear line of fire to each target. A character may use its full range against each character targeted. A character is not required to target as many characters as it has lightning bolts. When your character attempts to affect more than one target with a ranged combat attack, you make only one attack roll; compare this result to every target’s defense value. Some targets with low defense values might be affected, while others with high defense values might not be affected. Whenever you target multiple opposing characters with a single ranged combat attack, divide the attacker’s damage value any way you choose among the successfully hit targets; a successfully hit target may be dealt 0 damage or any nonfractional amount of damage provided that all damage dealt is divided among the successfully hit targets. Example #1: Jason gives a ranged combat action to the veteran Bullseye™. Bullseye has two lightning bolt symbols next to his range value. Jason chooses two opposing characters within Bullseye’s range. Jason can draw a clear line of fire from Bullseye to each of the two targets. Bullseye has an attack value of 11. Jason rolls two six-sided dice, with a result of 6. The attack roll is 17 (11 + 6 = 17). Jason compares his 17 to the defense values of the two targets: One is the veteran Valkyrie™, with a defense value of 18, and the other is the rookie Mockingbird™, with a defense value of 16. Bullseye misses Valkyrie, but he hits Mockingbird for 3 damage. Example #2: Karl uses Bullseye to make a ranged combat attack targeting Elektra and Daredevil™, successfully hitting both targets and dealing 4 damage. Karl could choose to deal 2 damage to each target, 3 damage to one target and 1 damage to the other, or 4 damage to one target and 0 damage to the other.